Finally a Boy
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie go to the doctor for a checkup of the baby. What will they find out and are they in for a surprise? Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Finally A Boy

Nick and Jackie waited in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Today was the day they were going to find out if the baby was a boy or girl. When they finally got called back the doctor did all the usual tests, everything looked great.

"Alright, it's time for the ultrasound, are you ready?"

"Yes." Jackie said eagerly, she was so excited.

Nick was too, he'd hoped Jackie would change her mind and want to wait and be surprised again like they had been with Johnna but since that was obviously not going to happen he too was excited.

"Jackie, you're not going to be too happy with me but the baby is being uncooperative." Her doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"You're baby has it's legs crossed, I can't tell if it's a boy or girl, I'm sorry." She said.

Jackie frowned but Nick grinned.

"Nicholas, wipe that smile off your face or I'm going too." Jackie threatened.

Nick made his smile disappear, it was never fun when Jackie was mad at him but when she was pregnant and pissed at him he knew he better look out.

"Sorry hon, I know you're disappointed, I know how excited you were to find out today." He said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"You're not sorry, this is what you wanted." Jackie told him with a scowl.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, it's not my fault the baby is modest." He said with a laugh.

"We'll try again next visit." Her doctor promised as she wiped the goo off of Jackie's stomach and then both she and Nick helped Jackie into an upright position.

The doctor instructed the couple to call her if they had any questions and then the appointment was over.

As Nick and Jackie opened the door to the hallway another couple was just coming out of the neighboring exam room.

"Finally a boy." The husband told Nick and Jackie with a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations." Nick and Jackie told the couple sincerely.

The wife laughed "Can you tell he's excited?" she asked.

"Not at all." Jackie quipped.

When they walked out into the waiting room Nick and Jackie understood why the man was so excited. Four adorable little girls came running at the other couple.

"Hi girls, you're going to have a little brother." He reported happily to them, as he bent over to get down to their level.

"Boys are icky." One of the little girls said.

Nick and Jackie as well as the other husband and wife burst out laughing.

"Good luck and congratulations." Nick and Jackie told the couple before beginning to head out the doors.

"You too, thank you."

"The way that man interacted with his girls reminded me of you with Jazz and Johnna." Jackie told Nick on the way home.

"How so?" He asked.

"Just the way he talked to them and the way he bent down to get on their level. He might have been very excited to be having a little boy but you could tell that those little girls were the apple of his eye and he wouldn't trade them for the world. It was really cute."

"Yeah little girls always melt their daddy's heart. They seem so breakable and fragile you just want to protect them. Boys you feel aren't as breakable, you can be a little tougher with, you know, roughhouse and play in the dirt with them and things like that."

Jackie shook her head, it was no secret that she didn't really like it when Nick and Houston roughhoused because she was always afraid of one or both of them getting hurt but she just figured that roughhousing was one of the ways a father and son bonded so she didn't interfere very much.

Nick laughed when he saw the look on her face. "You're right though, watching the guy and his little girls was cute." He agreed.

"So are you still disappointed about not being able to find out if the baby is a boy or girl?" He asked her a couple minutes later.

"A little but it's ok, we'd be equally happy with either anyway so it really doesn't matter, plus it's always wonderful to be reassured that the baby is healthy which we were so overall I'd consider it a great appointment."

"Absolutely." Nick agreed wholeheartedly.

Jackie smiled at him and he smiled back.

He reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

"I love you." She told him.

"Love you too honey." He answered back.

They drove home the rest of the way in a happy silence.

The End!


End file.
